


Green Eyed Monster for the Blue Eyed Man

by singeramg



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Jealous Reader, bratty! reader, request, tumblr fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: You don't like seeing Henry kiss anyone....
Relationships: Henry Cavill/ Black! Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55049
Kudos: 25





	Green Eyed Monster for the Blue Eyed Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this ask over on my Tumblr:   
> Anon Ask:  
>  Jealous!Reader when she and Henry are watching BvS, she huffs and curses him every time Henry touches or kisses Amy Adams and Henry finding it hilarious and cute? Thanks 🙏

**En** vy

It had been a quiet day around the house, Henry was enjoying the time he left before he was off to film again and you’d been happy to have him home. He delighted in having you be domestic with him and other than a few phone calls it had been mostly uninterrupted. Walks with Kal, making foods he was sure his trainer would kill him for later and of course thoroughly making up for the time he hadn’t been able to spend with you physically. He made sure you rechristened every room in the house, including his newly converted gaming room.

He loved that you knew when to give him space and when he needed you. You didn’t often give him a hard time about much, that’s why at first Henry thought he was imagining things. The small puffs of air, the way you’d suddenly find something that had to be done the minute an intimate scene in one of his films or his shows came on. The mumbles and grumbles that leave your lips are barely unintelligible but if he was right it wasn’t anything nice. He has to test his theory so he cuts on Batman vs. Superman as the film for that night, under the guise that he wants to get back into the right headspace for the few reshoots he’d be doing for Snyder’s cut of the Justice League film. You don’t even argue with him about it and settle into his arms on the couch.

He pretends to be watching the screen but he actually is watching your reactions and it doesn’t take long to disengage yourself from his arms with a huff when Amy comes onto the screen.

_“Fucking A…”_

You grumbled under your breath.

_“Did you say something love?”_ Henry asks you and he looks over at you but your eyes are narrowed at him and Amy kissing on the large flatscreen TV.

_“Nope.”_

You huff again and give him the fakest grin. He hadn’t seen that since you were back in the states for a visit and some woman became fascinated by your hair and had the audacity to try and touch it. He watched as you calmly told the lady that you were not a dog and no she could not pet you. All with that same fake smile you were giving him right now. He also remembers how you exploded in the car as soon as the door closed. You’d always been good at hiding your feelings when needed so it does not offer him any comfort that you are actually okay.

_“Are you sure?”_ He presses for more of an answer but you don’t give it. In fact you make an excuse despite having eaten just over an hour ago, that you were hungry and went into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

He hears you tossing things around into the sink and he is doing his damnest not to laugh at you. You are standing at the kitchen counter pouring the fresh popcorn into a bowl and tossing some to Kal who absolutely loved the treats. Henry walks up behind you, hands encircle your hips, his lips kiss your neck softly but honestly you were still annoyed.

Honestly you knew it was dumb and maybe even childish but you were highly annoyed.

_“Baby come on.”_ He says trying to get you relaxed but you were not going for it.

_“Hen, I’m tired, let’s just finish the movie.”_ You walk by him, Kal in tow and plopped back down on the couch this time on the opposite end. The moment Amy comes back on screen you’ve rolled your eyes so hard Henry is surprised they haven’t rolled out onto the table.

_“Damn she can’t keep her hands to herself can she.”_

It’s that sentence that sends Henry into the full blown laughter that he has been holding back.

“And what in the hell is so funny Cavill?!”

He moves closer to you and you now have a full blown pout and have your arms crossed over your chest. All that is missing is for you to stomp on the ground.

_“Baby girl don’t tell me you are jealous of a movie I filmed before you came into my life with a woman that is truly harmless…”_

_“Fuck harmless Henry. I can’t be the only one the notices how she talks about you in the interviews and excuse the fuck out of me but you seem way too entirely into those kisses.”_

_“Y/n it’s called acting.”_

_“Acting my ASS! She is out here trying to be your windpipe and shit.You are just out here playing me for a fool aren’t you? You think I can’t see through that shit…”_

Henry is still damn near in tears laughing at the situation because most of the time it was him that had to fight off the green monster.

He was constantly worried you were going to find someone better than him. You were absolutely gorgeous and it would be nothing for you to find a man that could constantly give you the time and attention that he couldn’t. So to see you so jealous makes him excited because to him it means you were just as crazy about him as he was about you. It only made him want you more.

_“Baby I promise I don’t want anyone but you.”_

_“Fuck the shit Henry! You…”_

He can see you losing it slightly with you pouting and through his laughter he surprises you by picking you up from the couch and the next thing you know your tossed caveman style over his shoulder as he takes you to your shared bedroom.

_“What in the hell Henry put me down?!!!”_

You are pounding at his back, but it didn’t hurt and he carries you until he drops you across your bed blue eyes sparkling with mischief and it makes you flutter but you don’t show it to him, in fact you tried you yank away, and the minute you try to go to the other side of the bed, he pulls you back to him by the ankles, smothering your body with his own weight, and you push at his pecs, but of course he doesn’t move and you don’t really want him to, liking how he feels over you.

_**“Oh darling let me show you one of the many reasons you don’t have any reason to be jealous…”**_

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So who would possibly be jealous of Amy getting to kiss Henry lol If it was me I’d probably play it up just a little just for the attention. LOL Possibly I would consider the continuation of just how Henry snaps ( smuts) the reader out of the jealously if enough are interested but for now we end it here.


End file.
